Law and Order:Community Portal
Some changes Eelco and I have been tossing around some ideas for a couple of changes on the wiki. You can see the changes that we've come up with on the article "Subterranean Homeboy Blues". Before changing the entire style of the wiki, I thought it was wise to discuss things first in our "Ten Forward". There's a first time for everything :). * Next ep./ Prev ep. - In the sidebar on the right of your screen, you can see the arrows pointing towards the upcoming and previous episode. * The contents of an episode would look like this on every page: o 0 Short synopsis o 1 Plot o 2 Cast o 2.1 Main cast o 2.2 Guest cast o 3 References o 4 Quotes o 5 Background information and notes o 5.1 Episode scene cards * Adding main cast - A very tedious job, but I think it would be useful in a couple of ways. One of them is 'easy access’; on almost every page you'll be able to reach one of the main characters. I think it would be especially helpful on the Law & Order: Criminal Intent pages, because the cast changes every week. You'll be able to see if you're dealing with a Goren/Eames episode, a Logan/Wheeler episode, or any other pairing... I'm already confused :). * Adding all seasons - On the bottom of the page there is another prev/next episode. Below that we've added a section with all seasons. Again this is 'easy access'. I like constructive criticism, so please don’t hesitate to voice your opinion. If you have any other ideas that should be taken into consideration, let us know. Greetings, --ThePegasus 19:18, 7 October 2008 (UTC) :Support all the above. I'm generally for things which make the information easier to find. :) --31dot 20:48, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Hey 31dot, thanks for your response. I'm glad you support it. :) I'll be rolling out some of the changes in the upcoming week. I'm preparing some stuff that will help me edit all pages in a short period of time. --ThePegasus 07:15, 8 October 2008 (UTC) ::Looks good to me as well. :) -- Renegade54 13:06, 8 October 2008 (UTC) Policy Page Do we have a link to a page with our policies on it on the Main Page, like Memory Alpha does? This might not be a bad idea to have(even if we don't have them all fleshed out yet)--31dot 14:54, 21 November 2008 (UTC) :It's a good idea to add a link to the Main Page. New members would be able to view our policies. Right now I'm sorting out some of the mess on the Dutch version of MA, so I might not be able to help you set up a decent policies page. I'll try to switch a little between the two wiki's :). --ThePegasus 11:06, 23 November 2008 (UTC) ::What is the policy on adding multiple photos to one page? I once tried to add secondary images to articles on the Family Guy wiki, and they deleted them, then told me their policy was to reject them. --DanTD (talk) 05:30, January 10, 2013 (UTC) :::There's no policy against adding multiple photos to one page, as long as they don't overwhelm the text (and assuming they actually add value to the page). Use common sense. :) -- Renegade54 (talk) 18:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Switching to the new parser Hi, We are currently making preparations for the next wiki software upgrade. While we expect this to have little or no effect on most wikis, it may cause some pages on this wiki to render poorly. To help reduce or eliminate these issues, please see the Central Forums for more details. Thanks - sannse (talk) 12:27, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Character page names I am creating this discussion to discuss how article names of characters should be treated; nickname or full name. 31dot (talk) 12:20, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :I'm of the opinion that if we know the full name, we should use it as the title, even if the nickname was more commonly used in episodes. A redirect of the nickname to the full name then should be created. The first sentence of the article should read something like "Bartholomew "Bart" Jones was...". The article would be named "Bartholomew Jones" and the redirect "Bart Jones". -- Renegade54 (talk) 20:27, February 16, 2017 (UTC) :I believe that if the shorter name (i.e. Kim) is used more commonly over the longer name (i.e. Kimberly), we should use Kim for the sake of familiarity. I always look for Kim Rollins, not Kimberly Rollins, and I'm sure people who read this Wikia would agree. UnSub-Zero (talk) 21:10, February 16, 2017 (UTC)